


Happy Birthday

by gncdforever



Category: Golden Child (Korea Band)
Genre: Gen, Golden Child - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 05:30:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14157831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gncdforever/pseuds/gncdforever
Summary: A short dabble...





	Happy Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short dabble fueled by love-hate relationship of this pair. This should be my first fic ever released on any platforms.

"Happy Birthday Donghyun!" Everyone shouted in unison.

"Time to open the presents!" Jangjun exclaimed, seemingly more excited than the birthday boy.

When it comes to the last present, it was from Bomin.

Donghyun opens it. He was surprised!

Bomin gifted a carton of tomato juice!

Donghyun is furious. "Ayyye! What are you thinking?"

Bomin is astonished. It supposed to be a prank. But before he could say anything, Donghyun said "You all go ahead, I am tired..." and he went back to his room.

Bomim was flabbergasted. "Hyungg it meant to be a joke..!"

Donghyun locked himself in the room. Despites repeating pleas from Bomin, there were no response.

The hyungs commented that Bomin has taken it too far.

The maknae was now afraid. Why was Donghyun having such a huge reaction? What if Donghyun do not talk to him forever? Fears of Donghyun ignoring him gripped him.

Devastated, Bomin's eyes became watery. Soon, tears began to trickle down his rosy cheeks. He was crying so badly.

The door unlocked at this moment. Donghyun rushed out of the room to his little brother.

"You have been pranked!" Donghyun exclaimed while giving Bomin a big hug. Bomin sensed a jolt of ecstasy passing him. Now the hyungs began to laugh.

Bomin, still sobbing, began to realise what had happened. No wonder the hyungs asked him to wrap a carton of tomato juice as his present to Donghyun. Everyone had joined in to tease the maknae. He had been pranked by everyone.

Recovering from the prank, Bomin thought of something. He immediately reached out for the cake and wiped a bit of the whipped cream on Donghyun.

"Ayye you naughty boy!" Donghyun exclaimed. Bomin was satisfied.

-The End-


End file.
